Develop a method for collecting data, representative of the entire United States, which describes current transfusion practices, which encompasses a number of patient-linked variables, and which can be updated on a yearly basis. Analyze the data collected to formulate conclusions and predict trends relating to blood transfusion practices. Prepare a final report for dissemination of the blood transfusion data collected, as well as subsequent analyses, to all interested members of the health care delivery system.